


Mishaps in Coffee Shop Etiquette

by shes_an_oddbird



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, because we can never have too many of those, coffee shop AU, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes_an_oddbird/pseuds/shes_an_oddbird
Summary: “Who the hell are you?”It wasn’t customary for Daniel Sousa to be rude to anyone. Especially not baristas and food service workers who put up with enough jackasses throughout their day. But Daniel was having possibly the worst day on record and it wasn’t even lunch time. So when he runs into his regular coffee shop, patiently waits in line for his turn and steps up to the counter expecting to be handed his large black coffee before even having to order, like any other day, and is instead met by the pretty face of a new barista asking for his name, he’s thrown and out slips his crude reply.A Coffee Shop AU in which Daniel attempts to make amends after making a bad first impression on the new barista at his regular coffee place.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 25
Kudos: 150





	Mishaps in Coffee Shop Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written and posted anything in more than a year, so I'm sure this is a disaster but I've read so many Dousy Coffee Shop AUs I guess I couldn't help but add to the list. Also I love blatant use of dialogue from the show in AU settings.

“Who the hell are you?”

It wasn’t customary for Daniel Sousa to be rude to anyone. Especially not baristas and food service workers who put up with enough jackasses throughout their day. But Daniel was having possibly the worst day on record and it wasn’t even lunch time. So when he runs into his regular coffee shop, patiently waits in line for his turn and steps up to the counter expecting to be handed his large black coffee before even having to order, like any other day, and is instead met by the pretty face of a new barista asking for his name, he’s thrown and out slips his crude reply.

She frowns immediately and doesn’t bother to replace it with a customer service smile.

“I asked you first.”

He’s taken back and realizes instantly what a jerk he sounds like. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.”

“Here Daniel, sorry for the wait, we’ve been busy today.”

Jemma, his usual server, appears behind the unknown woman at the counter and hands over a large to-go cup. Daniel takes it gratefully and smiles apologetically at the new girl who still looks ticked off. He wants to apologize more sincerely. Properly ask her name. Show her he’s not just another impatient entitled customer, but the woman behind him sighs loudly, indicating that he has his coffee and needs to move along so he steps out of line, hoping tomorrow Jemma will be back at the register.

* * *

“You again?”

Shit.

“Afraid so.”

That came out wrong.

“No, I didn’t mean that.” What was is it about this girl that had him acting like an idiot. “I’m glad you’re here actually, I wanted to apologize for yesterday.”

She shrugs him off. “It’s okay, as far as crappy customers go, you didn’t even make the top ten.”

Considering how mortified he was with his own actions Daniel is shocked she had to put up with worse on top of it.

“Still, I’m not usually like that, I was just having a bad day but that was no excuse to take it out on you.” He explains hurriedly. There was no one in line behind him today but he wants to get this out quickly before she ushers him aside. “I’m Daniel, by the way.”

“I know, Jemma told me you’re a regular here and to not spit in your coffee if you came in because, apparently, you’re not so bad.”

“I appreciate her saying that.”

“Jemma’s a pretty good judge of character, that said I prefer to make my own decisions on whose coffee to spit in.”

“If you give me the chance, I’ll try to prove it.” Daniel watches her carefully for a reaction, but she only stares back at him with an unconvinced look on her face. “Can I start by asking your name?”

“Daisy.”

“Daisy.” That was a nice name. “Thank you, Daisy.” It goes quiet between them. Daisy looks back at him expectantly and he doesn’t know what to say. “Well I guess I’ll be seeing you again tomorrow.” He awkwardly taps his hand the counter and starts to leave.

“You haven’t ordered yet.”

He feels his cheeks flush in embarrassment. Just when he thinks he has got solid footing it turns out he was still making an absolute ass of himself. “A large coffee to go, please.” He tells her defeatedly. He was going to have to find a new coffee shop. This was horrific. A train wreck. Actually, a train wreck might be preferred at the moment.

He waits at the end of the counter and is surprised that when she hands him his coffee there is a smile on her face. He thanks her and she says you’re welcome and he thinks maybe his coffee shop relationship might be salvageable.

It isn’t until he is outside and about that take a sip from the steaming hot coffee that he realizes.

He tosses the coffee.

* * *

He’s afraid to talk to her again. She instead asks, when he steps up to the counter, if he wants his regular and he nods. Even he can get nodding right. He’s usually very chatty with the staff so he’s not sure how he’s going to convince her that he’s not a total jackass with only nonverbal communication.

He tries to be obvious about leaving a tip in the nearly empty jar on the counter. Throwing in his extra change while she’s still standing at the register or when she’s handing him his coffee. It seems like the right thing to do. Until it doesn’t.

“I can’t be bought you know.”

“What?”

“A large black coffee is $1.29 and in the past week you’ve dropped more than ten dollars in change in the jar, so your either rich or you’re trying to win me over with tips.” He can’t tell if its offense or amusement in her voice but there is definitely a spark in her eyes daring him to respond correctly.

“No, I swear, I just tip well.” What was he supposed to say? That he was too embarrassed to even say thank you to her so he threw a couple extra quarters in the jar.

“Sure you are.” She shoots back incredulously.

“Really!”

The next day, he does leave a tip but wait until Daisy is turned away. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a handful of change and tosses it in the jar. Its only after the change clinks against the glass bottom that he realizes he’s not just thrown in spare change but a twenty-dollar bill that must have been stuffed haphazardly into his pocket. He panics. If spare change had offended her, he could only image what she’d think about that.

He reacts quickly, while she is still at the machine, jams his hand into the jar and fishes around trying to retrieve the money. He’s got it just barely between his middle and index fingers and goes to pull his hand back only to have the jar follow.

Its stuck.

The change rattles and it draws the attention of the other coffee shop patrons. He can’t get his hand out fast enough. Daisy returns to the counter, looks only momentarily startled before she shouts behind her. “Jemma we’re going to need the butter.”

* * *

He doesn’t have the nerve to face Daisy again. Not after the disaster that was their last encounter that ended with her coating his hand in butter and her and Jemma tugging and twisting at the tip jar until it came free of his hand. Daisy had slid her own small hand into the jar, retrieved his cash without issue and held it out to him. “Dear god, please, just keep it.” He mutters and leaves to the soft sounds of the giggling girls and no coffee.

The next time he goes in its only because Mack makes him. He swears it’s the only place in town that makes a decent cup of coffee.

Daniel likes to think he’s above begging, so he makes a show of being distracted by the headline on the newspaper rack by the door and kindly asks Mack to order for him. Mack rolls his eyes, unimpressed with his cowardice no doubt, but agrees none the less. Mack waits in line while Daniel hides behind his newspaper. He glances up when he hears Daisy’s voice greet Mack.

“Hey, you just missed your girlfriend.” She says, she holds out her fist which Mack gentle bumps with his own massive one.

“Not my girlfriend.”

“She could be if she slowed down for two seconds or if you, you know, got here a little faster.”

Daniel is surprised by the back and forth conversation they share. Like they are good friends. They talk about a woman, Elena, while Daisy preps their drinks. Daisy thinks they would be perfect together if they just crossed paths. Mack promises to try for earlier next time as he pays and picks up the drinks.

“You can tell him he’s welcome to come back, we’re not going to have him arrested or anything.”

Daniel wishes he could disappear into the pages of the newspaper. Mack appears next to him, holds out his coffee and doesn’t say anything.

“She thinks I’m an idiot.”

“I don’t know, I think she likes you.”

Daniel doesn’t think that’s very funny.

* * *

He does go back though. After a couple of days, he’s got a craving for good coffee and admittedly an urge to see her again. He thinks maybe with proper planning he can have a decent conversation with her. He didn’t anticipate walking in on the busiest day the little coffee shop has ever seen. The line is to the door and people are being particularly impatient. Children are screaming. Coffee and creamer are spilt on the floor. The usual pleasant smell of coffee is being over-powered by heat and steam coming off the machines. Daniel almost leaves, thinking he’ll try again another day, but he makes eye contact with Jemma behind the counter who holds up two fingers, indicating she just needs two minutes and he’ll have his coffee so he steps aside and waits.

He watches Daisy take order after order. Watches as she keeps her cool as one angry man claims his coffee is cold and she explains that that is the way that particular drink is prepared. She’s forced to make him a new one. He watches as a woman interrogates her on what exactly is in the banana nut bread and doesn’t understand why she can’t have it without the nuts. Daisy stays composed and unrattled even as another angry woman wants to speak to the owner and she explains to her in a wonderfully even voice that the absolute last thing this woman wants is for her to go get Melinda May from her office because it will certainly end badly for one of them and it wasn’t her.

After this woman walks away Daisy asks the next customer to please wait while she helps Jemma prep drinks. He looks put out and Daniel wants to tell him that if can’t wait he should leave but holds his tongue.

Jemma hands Daisy a large paper to-go cup and Daniel can just make out his name written on the sleeve. He’s already prepared a thank you not just for his own beverage but one for every asshole in here that had somehow forgotten to give their own. Daisy fills the cup to the brim and rushes to set the pot back into the machine.

He’s not sure what happens next. Just hears the shattering of glass and several gasps and one painful scream. Daisy’s stumbles back from the prep counter, soaked in scolding hot coffee and clutching her blood covered hand to her chest.

Before he can stop himself, he has rushed around the counter. Jemma is pressing a clean towel to Daisy’s hand and is trying to pull her towards the sink. Daniel gives her a gentle push to help get her moving before he reaches for the sink, running the water cold.

“What the hell happened?”

“I hit the edge of the counter and it just shattered!” Daisy cringes as the water runs over her arm. Jemma pulls back the towel to reveal small shards of glass jammed into her hand. 

“What’s going on?” A serious looking woman appears next to them, she assesses the situation quickly and already has her cell phone out and 9-1-1 dialed when an irate customer shouts at them.

“Hey, can we get some service here?”

There is a flash in the woman’s eyes. She hands the phone to him and Daniel knows immediately that this is the Melinda May Daisy mentioned before. He would love to watch her tear into these customers. Wants to help her as she throws them all out of her shop. But he has an operator on the phone asking what’s the emergency and Daisy is still doubled over in pain, trying to hold back tears, while Jemma tends to her.

He rattles off the address and explains the situation. He stays until the ambulance arrives and Daisy begrudgingly gets in, Melinda May beside her.

As they pull away Jemma smiles at him. “Thank you for all your help, I’m sure you have somewhere else you need to be.”

“I think I was right where I needed to be.”

* * *

She’s back the next day and he’s surprised to see her. Her hand and forearm are wrapped in clean bandages and she’s attempting to work with her left hand which is clearly awkward for her and he knows the feeling well. She’s already managed to punch in his order when he steps up to the counter.

“You’re back?” He says and he know he sounds surprised.

“I could say the same to you.” She retorts.

Why doesn’t he ever just say hello?

He presses on. “Shouldn’t you, I don’t know, take a few days off to heal.”

“It’s just a couple of stitches, not a big – “

“And several 1st degree burns.” Jemma interrupts and Daisy glares at her. Jemma doesn’t seem bothered. “May wanted her to take the day off.”

“We’re short staffed and you know that.”

“I know it’s not my place to say, but you really should have taken the day.” Daniel says it because he feels it needs to be said and he’s already prepared to take whatever quick reply she has for him.

“Why do you care?”

Except that one.

“I guess because you don’t,” he says slowly. “You don’t seem to care that these people are mean and rude to you every damn day, you show up and you deal with it and even when you have a legitimate reason to sit a day out you’re back here.”

“I don’t do it for them, I do it for May.”

Daniel recalls the concern the woman had shown Daisy yesterday. He doesn’t know what their relationship is but he’s glad that someone means that much to her and that she means that much to someone.

Still he has seen Daisy interact with all types of customers and its obvious she’s invested in some of them. Her regulars. The ones who don’t make a fool of themselves every time they walk through the door.

“I think you do it for some of them, I saw how you interacted with Mack.”

“Mack’s a cool guy.” Daisy reasons.

“He’s my friend and I appreciate what you’re trying to do for him.”

“It’s no big deal.”

“Still, its impressive, you’re very impressive,” he says and now he knows he’s overstepped the employee customer line and apologizes again. “I’m sorry, again, for being so weird, I just really don’t want you to think I’m a jerk or a creep and I feel like I keep failing miserably at that.”

Something he says takes her by surprise. Her eyes are wide like she’s just realized something and her cheeks look rosy like he’s embarrassed her. When Jemma places the tall cup of coffee in front of her she doesn’t even notice.

“I told you, Jemma vouched for you.” She finally says.

“Yeah but you said you wanted to decide for yourself.”

“I was –“ As quickly a she starts to reply, she stops. He doesn’t know what she was going to say but her next words lift a weight off his shoulders. “I was only teasing you.” She slid the coffee across to him. “I didn’t think you were a jerk, just, well kind of a dork.”

A dork. Well that was definitely a step up from jackass. Though now that she was standing there in front of him not looking irritated by his presence _and_ he wasn’t standing there with his foot in his mouth or knee deep in his own embarrassment he hoped he could still improve his standing with her.

The person behind him in line cleared his throat. He quickly picked up his coffee and held out his payment to Daisy. She shook her head. “Consider it a thank you for yesterday.” He doesn’t argue. He moves the handful of change over the tip jar. “Don’t you dare.” 

* * *

When he goes in the next day, Mack is with him and the other man is keen on pointing out his good mood. “I couldn’t drag your ass in here for two weeks and now we’re cutting out of work early just so you can see this girl.”

They wait in line. Jemma and Daisy are both busy at the counter although it’s not terribly busy in the café. When it’s their turn Daniel is disappointed that Jemma steps up to the register. “Hello Boys, the usual today?”

“We’ve got a little extra time, can I get a sandwich, for here.” Mack says. Jemma nods and looks expectantly at Daniel who doesn’t realize he’s been caught watching Daisy until he turns back to his now quiet company.

“She’s a tad bit embarrassed I’m afraid.”

“Did I say something that made her uncomfortable?”

“No not at all, but she’s afraid she did.” Jemma explains. “She didn’t realize that your attempts to reconcile your, um, mishaps, were all just that.”

“Just that?”

“She thought you may have been trying to flirt with her and that you were simply bad at it, when she realized yesterday that your intentions really were to apologize she was mortified that she drug the whole thing out as long as she did.”

Daniel doesn’t know what to say. If Daisy had mistaken his behavior for poorly disguised flirting, did that mean she had been attempting to flirt with him in return?

“I’m sure she’ll come around, oh I know, order something to eat.” Jemma suggests and Daniel doesn’t know how that’s going to help but he does because he’s too distracted by this new information to argue. He and Mack take a seat at a table by the front windows to wait for their food.

He watches what looks like a brief but fierce argument between Jemma and Daisy which Jemma must win because Daisy spins around, scoops up the plates next to them and rounds the counter. She approaches them with her head held high and her shoulders back but as soon as they make eye contact she diverts her own. “Here you go, bacon egg and swiss sandwich and one apple Danish.” Daniel wants to say something to her, but he doesn’t know what. She turns to walk away and her name is on the tip of his tongue when she stops.

“Oh my god that’s her!” She slaps her hand down on Mack’s broad shoulder and he drops his sandwich onto the plate in surprise. Daniel looks at the woman who’s just entered the shop. She’s dressed in running clothes and her dark hair is pulled back in one long perfect braid. She can’t seem to stand still and bounces back and forth from foot to foot as she waits in the short line. “That’s Elena, you need to go talk to her.”

“Daisy the woman doesn’t even know me.”

“You have to meet eventually, go please, pretend you’re ordering something.”

“Why would I need to get in line when the waitress is right here?”

“I’m a barista and guess what I’m on break, now go.” She pulls him up from the chair and shoves him in the direction of the counter before taking his seat, ensuring he has no other option. It isn’t until Mack is standing behind Elena in line and the woman in question has glanced back over her shoulder no less than three time that Daisy giddily turns away to give them privacy. Only then does that she realizes she is now sat across from him. Her smile starts to fade and his heart starts to sink. He’d do anything to keep her smiling.

“So are you pretty good at this?”

“At what?”

“Playing match maker for your customers?”

“I don’t know, they’ll be my first, if it works out.” She smiles a little and shift in her chair. “There is this sweet guy who comes in and flirts with Jemma though, they’re my next project.”

“How do you pick them?” He asks as an idea forms in his head.

“Jemma’s guy is a genius like her and always orders tea and is Scottish which is different from English, I know, but its still a lot of similarities.”

“What about Mack, these two don’t seem to have much in common.” He points at Elena and Mack who are talking now.

“Intuition I guess.” Daisy answers. “I noticed weeks ago that they seemed to miss each other by minutes every day and it caught my attention and because she’s always moving so fast and he takes his time to do everything I just thought if they ever collided, that, well maybe they’d balance each other out.”

He nods in understanding.

“Besides he’s so tall and she’s so small, its kind of adorable.” Daniel laughs because he’s not expecting this add on and she grins back at him.

“Would you ever pick someone for me?” Her smile falls, only for just a second and then its replaced with a new smile, still pretty and bright but not quite so genuine.

“I guess I could keep an eye out.” She pauses. “Have you got a type?”

Daniel stares back at her across the table.

“Someone calm and confident under pressure, someone who likes to be right,” he nods at Mack and Elena and Daisy turns to see her handing him a napkin with her number on it. “Stubborn and more invested in the taking care of others then taking care of herself.” He eyes her bandaged hand before focusing back on her face. Its clear she didn’t miss the small action. “Has a knack for knowing when someone is really into someone else, even if one of those people happens is a clueless idiot.”

Daniel watches as she processes this information.

“That’s awfully specific.”

“Uh huh.”

They sit back in their chairs and stare at each other intently until Daisy finally breaks. “Lucky for you I think I know someone just like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“She’s hangs out just outside every day at 5, I think it’s when she gets off work,” Daisy explains, “you know in case you want to come by and meet her.”

“I’ll be there.”


End file.
